


The Flu

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Illness, Show off father, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Echizen suddenly collapsed during a match from the flu. How does his teammates and friends react to the sight of their friend being carried off on a stretcher? The tournament was an hour away from home. How do the Echizen Family react to the news of their baby in the hospital?





	1. Chapter 1

The Flu  
Echizen didn’t look good at all. The match only just started a few minutes ago but he was already down three points. Not that the rest of team noticed. Their focus was entirely on the boy. He seemed to struggle to stay upright, he was pale and sweating a lot for such a cool day. The kid lack energy and for the first time ever, he didn’t taunt his opponent.   
“What’s wrong with o-chibi?” Eiji voiced the concern of the entire team as he gripped Oishi’s jacket sleeve.  
“Chance that Echizen is too ill to proceed, 100%.”  
Hearing Inui’s prediction made Coach Ryuzaki grip her chest with anxiety. She stood and took one step forward as Echizen began to sway on his feet. She caught him before he hit the ground. Before she could call for it, Captain Tezuka was already bringing the medical kit. The judge jumped down from his perch and came over. Coach silently opened the case and removed the ear thermometer, she held it to his ear and pressed the button.  
“His skin is cold and clammy but his forehead is burning.” Coach said.  
“Is it that flu that’s going around?” Asked Tezuka.  
“Probably. It hits its victims very suddenly, and is very vicious, but it only lasts for 24 hours.”  
The thermometer beeped and she sighed sadly and showed the high temp reading first to Captain Tezuka, then to the judge. The judge nodded his understanding, stood and announced:  
“Echizen forfeits due to illness. Bring a stretcher. There will be a twenty minute break before the next match.”  
The judge goes to speak to the other coach as Coach Ryuzaki deals with the medical team. She is thankful the first years were sitting for exams today. She couldn’t look into her granddaughter’s eyes as her crush is loaded into an ambulance. Tezuka informed the rest of the team what they suspected.   
“O-chibi!” Eiji cried as he clung to Oishi. Kaidoh swallowed a lump and in a gruff voice asked:  
“Captain, please may we…” Kaidoh indicated himself, Momo, Oishi and Eiji. (The doubles teams had won already)  
“…go to the hospital too?”  
“Of course, be sure to report to us what is happening. Fuji and I will win this for him.”  
“Shall I stay too?” Taka didn’t know where he was most needed.  
“No Taka. You go too. Judging by the look on Fuji’s face this tournament will be over soon.” Said Coach as she joined them. Tezuka took her place on the bench. The rest of the team entered the bus they hired for the day. Coach breathed deeply as she willed herself to do the hardest part of her job, calling parents when their child is ill or injured.   
“We are an hour away. This is going to be the longest hour of their lives.”  
The team’s thoughts went to the Echizen family. They knew he lived with his famous, former pro father, whose shadow he still lived under. He had an American mother, which accounted for him not looking entirely Japanese. He also had an older girl cousin living with them for some reason. According to Mr. Inoue she was beautiful and gentile young lady, only a few years older than Echizen. There was also a cat Echizen was very attached to.  
The team arrived at the hospital and Echizen was already being transferred to a room. The team hovered around the doctor as he spoke to Coach Ryuzaki. Inside the room, a nurse was hooking up an IV and a heart monitor.  
“The heart monitor is just a precaution. The boy is young and healthy, he will sail through this, no problem. I really shouldn’t say anymore until the family arrives.”  
The doctor shied away from Kaidoh’s glare and the nurse quickly retreated as well. The team circled around the bed. The boy never looked so tiny. On the court he looked ten feet tall. Ryuzaki moved some hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheek. Kaidoh brought her a chair and she sat holding the child’s hand. Echizen slept fitfully and murmured:  
“Karupin.”  
“Who’s Karupin?” She asked.  
“His cat.” Said Momo and Kaidoh simultaneously. They smirked at each other in understanding. Momo was his best friend and as much as he tried to hide it, everyone knew the big guy liked cats. Oishi found Eiji a chair as he looked like was about to collapse.   
“Someone please say something. I can’t bear this quiet.” Said Eiji.  
“What is everyone’s plans for after graduation?” Asked Momo to the third years. Taka started off with his plans for training to be a sushi chef. The distraction kept their spirts up until Tezuka and Fuji arrived.  
“We would have been here sooner but we had to stay for the ceremony. They kept it short for obvious reasons.” Said Fuji.  
“I have everyone’s medals. They are gold of course. I’ll leave Echizen’s here.”  
Captain Tezuka placed the box on the end table. Fuji gave them a blow by blow retelling of his winning match. The talk halted when the door opened. The scruffy looking monk who always seems to be nearby, whenever the team gathered some place, walked in. For once the cheerful look he usually had was replaced with one of anxiety. Familiar looking eyes turned to the boy in the bed. He paused to let a lady and girl to come in as well. All doubts of who he was vanished when Coach spoke:  
“Nanjiro, I wish this was better circumstances to meet. Echizen-san, please take my chair.” This last part was directed to the lady. The boys moved back as the family entered. The lady sat in the chair and stroked his hair. Echizen murmured “Mama” in English.  
“Nanjiro, he recognizes me!” Said the mother.  
“Of course he does.” Said the father with a choked voice.  
“We’ll leave now. Nanjiro, please let me know his progress.” Said Ryuzaki.  
“Of course.”  
“We left his medal there.” Tezuka indicated the box and Nanjiro opened it and smiled. He showed the gold medal to his wife and niece.  
“Thank you for bringing it.” Said the girl. Eiji had already given up his seat to her.  
The team bowed out of the small room just as the doctor arrived. The nurse’s station had alerted him, the family had arrived.  
“Must we leave o-chibi?” Asked Eiji.  
“We are in the way here.” Reasoned Fuji.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine by morning. Let’s go home.” Said Ryuzaki.  
“There is a shrine nearby devoted to wellness.” Stated Inui.  
“Yes, let’s pray there.” Said Eiji.  
They felt better now that they had a plan. Praying for Echizen as a team was all they could do right now.   
After praying their hearts felt lighter. As they left the shrine, Ryuzaki said:  
“A child always recognizes his mother. I touched him in the same way, a mother’s instinct, you know. But he didn’t calm down until his own mother touched him.”  
“A child will always recognize his or her mother by scent. He knew she was there and was calmed by her presence. Echizen will be fine now.” Said Inui.  
“Echizen’s mother is beautiful.” Said Taka and the other boys agreed.  
“I first met her when he enrolled. She is smart, calm and gentile for an American. I believe Ryoma inherited his maturity and calmness from her.” Said Ryuzaki.  
“That weird monk is undoubtedly his father. Echizen inherited his father’s eyes.” Said Momo.  
“Not just the color and shape of Nanjiro’s eyes but the fierceness too. Nanjiro was a cocky and wild player, Ryoma is calmer and more thoughtful. That was his mother’s influence. Nanjiro also loved to play tennis barefoot.”  
“Barefoot.” Said the team together.  
“Yes, he was always barefoot, except for official matches.”  
“How funny.” Said Eiji.  
“What a strange man.” Said Kaidoh.  
“I wonder how such a man, won such a lovely lady?” Asked Taka.  
“It’s a mystery.” Mused Inui.  
“That girl was Echizen’s cousin.” Said Momo, who often picked his friend up and bowed to the girl. Though they have yet to be introduced formally.  
“Just as pretty and sweet as Inoue-san said.” Said Fuji.  
“I’m afraid my granddaughter has some stiff competition.” Said Ryuzaki.   
“Which reminds me. Don’t tell the first years what has happened. Leave it to me.” Said Coach.  
The boys agreed and they re-boarded the bus for the ride back to school.   
After a fitful night, the Regulars met in the morning at school. They crowded into their coach’s office just as she hung up the phone. The team breathed again, she was smiling.  
“That was Nanjiro, Ryoma’s fever broke at three this morning. He just woke up, he’s sitting up and feeling better. They will discharge him at two this afternoon.”  
Everyone felt relief and cheered. Eiji jumped into his partner’s arms.   
“Yeah, we can see o-chibi!”  
“We shouldn’t attack him the second he comes home. Let’s wait a day. He’ll need a few days to fully recover.” Reasoned Oishi and Eiji pouted.  
“But I want to see him now.”  
“It’s alright, Nanjiro said so. Ryoma has already asked to see you guys. Go at four, you are all excused from afternoon practice.”  
“Yeah! See, Coach said we can see him!” Eiji cheered and the rest of the Regulars felt the same.  
“Go join the others for morning practice. I must speak to his classmates.”  
Ryuzaki found the first years (including Tomoko) and told them the news. Sakuno already was told the night before and sighed in relief that he was already recovered.  
“The Regulars are going to visit after school. They are the most anxious to see him as they were witnesses to his collapse and saw him in the hospital. You five have been invited to dinner and can see him then. Be patient.”  
The children sighed in frustration but were excited to have dinner with him.  
The day dragged on and finally the Regulars were free to visit their friend. They admired the traditional house and was welcomed by Nanako. She introduced herself and led them upstairs.   
“Ryoma-kun, your friends are here.”  
Eiji burst through the door first and hugged Echizen. Echizen was prepared for the attack and was braced for it.  
“O-chibi! You’re all better! I’m so happy!”  
“Thank you Kikumaru-senpai, I feel much better.”  
“Come on Eiji-senpai. I want to hug him too.”  
Momo attacked him from the other side of the bed and hugged the stuffing out of him. Echizen had to laugh at their enthusiasm and hugged them back. After a minute Eiji flopped back onto floor cushions and Oishi joined him. Momo sat next to Echizen on the bed and Fuji sat on the foot of the bed. Tezuka claimed the desk chair. Inui and Taka also found spots on the floor. Kaidoh was the last to enter and suddenly found himself with an arm full of cat.  
“Karupin!” Said Kaidoh.  
Kaidoh was going to put the cat down but he clung to his uniform and purred. The boy hugged and petted the cat.  
“You can play with him. He’s been all over me since I got home.” Said Echizen as he handed Kaidoh the cat’s favorite toy.  
“That’s only natural. He was worried about you too.” Said Fuji.  
Kaidoh sat down on the floor and began to play with the cat. He was a bit embarrassed but resigned himself to being exposed as a lover of small furry animals. The others on the floor formed a ring around Kaidoh and Karupin.   
“I only like cats because they are cool and fierce fighters.”  
“Yeah, right.” Thought the others. Karupin lightened the mood as he played and ended up getting tired and falling asleep in Kaidoh’s lap.  
“Tell us about yesterday. Did you feel ill in the morning?” Tezuka asked Echizen.   
“No, I felt normal, if a bit tired. But being tired is normal for me as I’m not a morning person.”  
The others laughed as Echizen had difficulty arriving on time for practice. His mother took the day off work and entered the bedroom with cups of tea. Followed by her niece who had a second tray full. The tea was distributed as the formal introductions were made by Echizen.  
“I want to thank all of you for taking such good care of my boy. He always talks about his amazing senpai.” The lady said in perfect Japanese.  
“The honor is ours to compete with your talented son.” Said Tezuka.  
“Thank you very much…Are you boys hungry? We can make some rice balls.” Asked Rinko  
“Please don’t go to any trouble.” Replied Tezuka.  
“It’s no trouble.”  
The ladies left and Echizen finished his story.  
“After the first doubles match, I went to get juice. By the time I got back to my seat, I felt woozy. After that everything was a blur. I vaguely remember the Golden Pair winning and thinking it was up to me to win the tournament. When I went up to shake hands with my opponent, my feet felt so heavy. I don’t even remember the match. I just remember feeling so hot, then freezing cold. I had a vague idea I was sick, right before everything went black. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital, with my family surrounding me.”  
“O-chibi.” Whispered Eiji.  
“We were all so worried.” Said Oishi.  
“I sorry I worried everyone.” Said Echizen.  
“Forget it. You were ill and this flu bug strikes very fast. People reported feeling fine one minute and collapsing the next. It is a sign of how strong you are that you lasted as long as you did.” Said Tezuka.  
“I believe he was operating on adrenaline at that point.” Said Inui.  
Everyone filled him in on the things he missed while he slept. After an hour of talking, it felt like time to go home, but no one felt like going. Echizen didn’t want them to go yet either. Suddenly, he moved out of bed but his legs failed him.  
“Easy there buddy, you’re going to be weak for a couple of days.” Said Momo.  
“I just want to show you guys the court out back. Oh Momo-senpai, first help me to the bathroom. I have to go.”  
The guys got up and met Echizen and Momo downstairs. Echizen put a sweater over his pajamas.  
“Ryoma, you should stay in bed.” Said his mother.  
“I’m bored upstairs. I’m just going to show them the court before they leave.”  
“No tennis Ryoma.”  
“I know. I’m fine. I just want to stay downstairs now. I’ll stay and keep you company in the kitchen until dinnertime.”  
“Ok fine. But straight to bed after dinner.”  
“What do you want to bet he’ll stay up all night?” Asked Momo to Kaidoh.  
“Like I would take such a stupid bet.” Responded Kaidoh and Momo snickered. The boys followed Echizen outside to the court and were impressed his father built it. Echizen sat down on ground to rest. Momo sat on one side and Eiji on the other.   
Inui noted the court was regulation size.  
“Of course it is, a man of my experience ought to know the dimensions of a court.”  
The boys were startled by the arrival of Echizen’s father and sure enough, he was barefoot.  
“Which one of you want to challenge a former pro?” The man came outside with his racquet on his shoulder and a smirk on his face.   
All of the boys looked like they wanted to play but they didn’t want to over stay their welcome.  
“You’re the Captain. I hear you can do something called the Tezuka zone. My Ryoma hasn’t mastered it...yet."  
Tezuka, Kaidoh and Fuji played one game each and all were beaten easily. The former pro did the Echizen Zone, barefoot and with his eyes closed. They were duly impressed.   
“Let’s stop here. My kid’s asleep.”  
Everyone turned and saw he was asleep on Momo’s shoulder. The father walked over with a look of affection and patted him on the knee.  
“Hey, Ryoma wake up. Go take a nap on the couch until dinnertime.”  
Echizen agreed and said goodbye to his friends. He promised to see them at school, even though he’s excused from club activities. As soon as he went inside, Mr. Echizen invited them back on Sunday for some matches and dinner. The boys left looking forward to the weekend.  
ceo  
Please review


	2. The Flu 2

The Flu 2  
I often thought about Ryoma being twelve and dealing with players much older than himself and getting into situations that real life twelve year olds don’t need to handle. Must he have a girlfriend now? Can’t he need Mother just one last time before becoming a teen?  
ceo  
Echizen was woken by his mother. He remembered he fell asleep watching his father play against his friends. He was on the couch in the living room and covered with a blanket.  
“Ryoma, your friends are here and dinner is almost ready.”  
“Ok Mama. Shoot, I wanted to be with you in the kitchen.”  
“So my boy still needs his Mother…”  
“Yeah. A little.”  
Rinko kissed him on the forehead and said:  
“Come on, you have to be host to your guests. Be a gentleman to the girls too. Oh and your coach is here also. You’ll have to be polite to her as well.”  
“I know. I’m always polite, except on the court.”  
Echizen got up and followed his amused mother.  
“Here he is, he was just resting. Dinner is ready so, everyone go into the dining room.” Said Rinko.  
“You’re feeling better Echizen?” Asked Coach.  
“Yes, Ma’am. I’m just tired and achy all over.”  
“That’s to be expected. You got over the worst part.”  
“I’m coming to school tomorrow, not to practice of course, but I’ll like to see everyone.”  
“You’re more than welcome. By now the whole team has heard. I’m sure they won’t be happy until they see you.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“Don’t push yourself, you’ll probably be excused from all school activities this week.”  
Coach and student were called into dinner and everyone sat down. The adults crowded around one table and the children around the other. It was a noisy dinner party and everyone was invited to the party on Sunday. Rinko was glad she made good money as a lawyer. Their everyday expenses were paid for by Nanjiro’s earnings as a former pro and his current work as a sort of a monk. But she loved her job and it earned enough for these spontaneous whims of her husband. She was looking forward to Sunday too. They decided on a picnic style party. Outside they could accommodate the growing number of people as nearby family, friends and neighbors were also invited. The plan was to have food and drinks while watching the matches between Nanjiro and the junior national champions. To help out, people are bringing food, drinks, and their own folding chairs and blankets to sit on. It was going to be a fine day Sunday, as well.  
After dinner, the guests left with good wishes for Echizen. He was tired but followed his mother into the kitchen to talk with her. After she cleaned up, he followed her into the living room and cuddled up to her. Rinko made the most of this time because soon he won’t need Mother. After falling asleep, Nanjiro carried his son to bed and Karupin curled up next to him. He slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning he got up later than usual. He heard Momo had called for him, the boy wished to give him a ride on his bike. Instead his cousin walked him to the school, early enough to visit with his team. The non-regulars fused over him, glad he was alright. He greeted everyone and went to class. More people fused over him as the story got around. By lunchtime he was exhausted and went to the nurse’s office to lie down and missed fifth period. At the end of the day he walked home with his cousin. This pattern repeated itself throughout the week as Echizen gradually gained strength and needed less and less sleep. By Saturday he was feeling fit and healthy and joined his teammates for practice.  
Finally, Sunday came and Echizen helped set up the tables outside. By noon, the guests began arriving. Many of the people brought things and claimed spots near the court. The day turned out fine. Warm but not too humid and partly cloudy skies. Fuji smiled at the breeze, it suited him fine. After most of the guests had arrived, Nanjiro spoke:  
“We are going to start the matches. Me versus all comers. I’ll even let all challengers serve first.”  
The crowd cheered their approval. The regulars all had their racquets at the ready. However, there wasn’t any doubt who was first up. Everyone collectively looked to Ryoma Echizen.  
“Fine, I’ll go first. Don’t hold back old man.”  
“Never, kid.”  
The match was an exciting one. Echizen showed off all he had learned up to that point. But it was no good, the former pro won in the end. He didn’t even leave the Echizen Zone. As marked by the perfect circle in the dirt at his feet. Rinko fell a little more in love with him.   
“You have more to learn kid.” Said Nanjiro as he lifted his son’s cap, ruffled the hair and replaced the cap, backwards.  
“Yeah, Dad.” Said Ryoma with a smile as he straighten his hair and placed the cap properly. Ryoma then join his classmates on a blanket. Everyone stopped to get more food and drink and began to speculate who will go next. Some people thought they should next have the Captain of the team. But others knew of his Tezuka Zone and wanted to save this for last.   
“Pros are on another level. Aren’t they?” Said Momo.  
“He is impressive.” Said Fuji.  
“O-chibi has a long ways to go.” Said Eiji.  
“We all have a long way to go.” Corrected Tezuka.  
“It is inspiring.” Said Oishi.  
“I got some interesting data. I look forward to trying somethings out.” Said Inui.  
“I’m glad I got this chance before retiring.” Said Taka.  
“I’m going next.” Stated Kaidoh with a twinkle in his eye.  
Kaidoh, Taka and Inui all challenged the pro and lost in about fifteen minutes. The boys took their defeat with good humor and as they shook hands, Nanjiro gave each of them a word of advice. Fuji lasted an half an hour, but he said Nanjiro controlled the whole match.  
“I had the feeling he was feeling me out, testing my limits and ended the match when he was satisfied. He said to me: “Not bad, kid.” High praise from such a man.” The others were impressed and a little jealous. During one of the breaks, Oishi and Eiji came up with a plan.  
“What do you say, sir? Will you take both of us on?” Asked Oishi.  
“The Golden Pair? Why not, sounds like fun.”  
The crowd was thrilled by Eiji’s acrobatics. He loved the cheers, even as they lost. The final match was between Tezuka’s Zone and Echizen’s Zone. Like with Fuji, Nanjiro seemed to keep the match going, perhaps even letting the ball flow in Tezuka’s favor until he finished the match with two swift moves. As they shook hands and Tezuka also got praise:  
“You’re pretty good, kid.”  
“Thank you for the honor sir.”  
“Of course.” Nanjiro smirked.  
With the “official” matches over, Nanjiro put away his racquet and the court was open to anyone wishing to play. Desserts were brought out and more drinks. Sake was passed around the adults, as most of them lived within walking distance, no one worried about it.  
Eiji, Oishi and Momo hid behind a tree as they watched Sakuno fail to flirt with Echizen. Finally the boy offered to help her select some food. He was polite and treated her no differently than any other girl but Sakuno was happy anyway.  
“O-chibi.” Eiji sighed.  
“I wonder why he’s acts that way with her?” Asked Oishi.  
“Is it a lack of experience?” Asked Momo.  
“Probably.” A new voice made the nosey trio jump.   
“Fuji! Fuji-senpai!” They shouted.  
“Did it occur to you three that he might not be interested in girls yet? Or that he might be concentrating on school and tennis right now?”  
“A late bloomer huh? There might be a way to force the bloom…” Said Momo, and Fuji smacked him upside the head.  
“Ow! Fuji-senpai!”  
Fuji gave Momo a fierce look.  
“Sorry.” Said Momo meekly.  
“You three need to leave the kid alone. He might be a globe-trotting junior champion, but this illness proved he is still a kid who needs his Mama.”  
Fuji let this sink in and continued:  
“Also think about the possibility he is a late bloomer, gay, or just not that into this particular girl. It might be as simple as she’s not his type.”  
Fuji thought he said enough and walked away. The three pouted over Fuji’s words as Momo rubbed his head.  
“Fine, I’ll ask him what’s what.” Said Momo.  
“We won’t judge him if it turns out he’s gay.” Said Oishi.  
“Right!” Agreed Eiji and Momo.  
“Poor Sakuno-chan.” Said Eiji.  
“Let’s not lose hope just yet.” Said Momo.  
Then the three stooges parted and Momo waited for his chance. Not long after, Echizen went into the house and Momo followed.  
“Echizen.”  
“Momo-senpai, I don’t need anybody following anymore, I’m fine.”  
“It’s not that. I wanted to ask you about Sakuno-chan.”  
“What about her?”  
“You think she’s cute, right?”  
“I guess.”  
“She obviously likes you. You should do something about it.”  
“I hardly think now is a good time, she will cry. Excuse me Momo-senpai, I need the bathroom.”  
“Wait, ‘she will cry’? You mean to reject her love?”  
“I guess whatever my type is, she’s not it. Excuse me.”  
Echizen made his escape at last.   
“Such a cute girl too, what a waste.” Mumbled Momo to himself. Momo returned to his senpai and reported to them.  
“Poor Sakuno-chan. What is his type if not that cutie?” Asked Eiji.  
“The girl has trouble speaking to him. Maybe he likes a more confident girl.” Reasoned Oishi.  
The three looked around the yard and their eyes landed on Tomo-chan. They thought about the possibility and in unison said:  
“Naaah.”  
Giving up on the idea for now, the three moved to the dessert table.  
When evening came, people began to drift home, carrying their empty food containers with them. Everyone left happy and contented. Echizen’s friends said they will see him at school.   
“I’ll see you in the morning, be ready.” Said Momo.  
“Be on time for practice Echizen.” Said Captain Tezuka.  
“It was a pleasure to see my former student in a match with his son, Ryoma. See you in the morning.” Said Ryuzaki.  
“Night, o-chibi!” Winked Eiji.  
The others said their goodbyes. Ryoma Echizen was happy and looked forward to tomorrow.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
